To Take Things For Granted
by XiaoyuKaede
Summary: Sadness. Happiness. Madness. Life eisn't easy. Neither is love. BAD AT SUMMARIES. shikaino, sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten


not much to say here besides: **UTTER FAILURE.** i never finish any of the stories that i had been previously writing. **NOT ONE SINGLE STORY**. it's sad for me to actually say and realize it but yes, my brain won't ever make up it's mind (it's like a whole other being.) and here i am again, writing another story. not really sure as to why...but i'm gonna try to have fun with it.

on a sidenote, i feel so _old _already. i'm already halfway through with high school. O.o. shit. i remember the first time i came to this site. it was like back in the 4th grade. me, my sis, my best friend, and her sister came on this site randomly. we found this place to be totally awesome and all. it's too bad i don't go on here as often as before...

i've been taking notice on how "mature" i'm slowly becoming. as for you all, your def. for this word can be totally different from mine. as for me, i see it as when innocence can never be regained. it's such a sad matter. a child doesn't completely understand the things that he/she does until they realize how much of a mistake it was. i'm focusing this story a bit on my life or moreover, the people that revolve around me. my dear friends, whom i love and hate all the same...there's no going back to where it was. there's nothing more other than moving forward. and as it stands, i'll show how the characters in this story will all grow in their own way. life wasn't supposed to be easy and somehow, many problems can be solved. no matter how lost you are in life, a miracle will be found to lead you back. everyone's the same. we fall to our knees in defeat and give in...

and i'm pretty sure most of you would agree with me. **LIFE IS A BITCH.** but hey, it ain't all _that _bad.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: entirely fanfic people. get over it. lol.

AS FAR I KNOW AT THE MOMENT...this fanfic will be rated **T.** Until further notice, it will remain at this rating. It may get higher. I'm not entirely sure.

**BY THE WAY...the characters' ages are older. you'll find out soon.**

* * *

"Hey."

No one answered.

"Hey. Say...more than anything...just what exactly do you want?" Sakura had questioned her blonde friend and ended up with no answers; Ino still didn't give her a reply. In irritation, she slammed her hand down on the table she sat at and turned her gaze toward her friend. Hoping for any sudden movement from her clueless friend, she kept hold of her stare on her. It seemed to her that no matter how long she looked, she would be sitting there in hell. "EEEYY...you do realize I'm talking to you, right?"

Ino tucked the loose hairs in front of her face behind her right ear and sighed. "Yes, I do."

Sakura bit her lower lip in annoyance. "What's with this? Ignorance is seriously not bliss." Getting up from her wooden chair at a slow pace, she momentarily hesitated as she wondered what else to do to waste her extra time. Surely, today had been vacant for her while most days occupied her silly. _What else could I do?_ She thought to herself. She would do everything in her imagination to spend the day with full enjoyment. Selecting a random area in the room, she picked up a pitcher and poured some water on a bundle of pink lilies implanted in a yellow vase. Yep, hydrating flowers was one of her life's _greatest _achievements. Her day was getting more and more _thrilling _each moment. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"If you're wondering what's up, then you should just ask me." Ino stated in bravery. "It's not like I'm going to butcher you to pieces, if you do inquire."

Aware that the vase was overflowing with water, she banged the pitcher on the counter, bits of water splashing on her arms and tumbling down to her fingers. She swung her body around in a full turn and an eerie, false smile made her way on the corners of her mouth. "Ok. Mind telling me then?"

"Hmm...sorry, it's my business so quit trying to pry." Ino said bluntly, resting her chin on the palm on her hand.

_God dammit. I knew she'd answer like that._ "I really love the way you're trying to tease with me." She scowled at her friend.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." As she stuck a tongue at her, she observed her friend's reaction.

Sakura twirled around in a circle to quickly take a look at her surroundings. The scent of flowers sufffocated her lungs as her eyes examined a wide variety of mulit-colored flowers hanging high on the ceiling to the nearby shelves. Business had died that day so luckily for her, no one would have to witness her imminent evil deed. "Burning this flower shop will make up for the wasted time I spent all day. It would be so _fun._ You don't mind, I take it?"

"Quit acting like a child. I would think that for someone your age, you'd find something more practical to do. When joking like that, it wouldn't hurt to grow up, now will it?" She retorted slyly and matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? So who is the one that's acting like a little pouty girl that won't answer one damn question?"

Ino blew away the strands of her hair that blocked her from having complete and perfect vision. "Damn irony..."

Sakura smirked childishly. "Anyways..." She ran up to her friend and grabbed her along the wrists, lifting her up from her seat. "Inoo!! Please let us do something. You know, the way best friends are supposed to do. This is the only day that I have had in forever to do things I don't usually have the time to do. So don't kill me..." Pleading with much whining in her voice, Ino had to agree.

"What are you...bipolar?" Ino gently slid her wrists past Sakura's grip and executed a full and mighty stretch to her upper body. After a moment of anticipation on Sakura's behalf, her blonde friend sank her bottom back on the seat. "Oh, I forgot. I'm working here in the shop all day. I guess we're just gonna have to schedule our hang-out some other day, yeah?" For anyone with a brain, it was a shoo-in that she had no intention of going anywhere. Dumbfounded, Sakura clenched her fist.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Lazy and good for nothing...Honestly, you're becoming just like that guy." She said in a rash manner with arms locked. Now for a moment and maybe a split second, Sakura caught sight of Ino's ears prick up. _Shit._ The first thing that came to mind was the idea that she better make a run for it. A curious Ino meant she aimed to kill anyone that didn't provide her with the words she wanted to hear.

"Guy? Which guy are you talking about?" Asked Ino, her eyes tightly locked on her friend.

Sakura scrambled with her fingers and began to feel the heat clump together on her face. "Guy? HAHAHHAHA. I have no idea what you're talking about." She cleared her throat in order to remain her composure. "I said gal not guy. Honestly Ino, think about getting hearing aids or something."

Ino abruptly stood up from her seat. "Stupid. Don't even think of trying to fool me. I know who you were referring to." The look on her face became intense that Sakura could've sworn flames were sprouting out of her nose and ears.

Sakura let loose a soft giggle in defeat. "Just calm down...Don't blow your head off for something so simple. Geez...and you call me bipolar."

Letting go of the air she just inhaled, Ino slowly slipped back down to her chair. "..."

Ino slumped down in her seat, and blew away the hair getting into her eyes. "Calm down, huh? As if it's that simple." Swiftly, she banged her forehead on the table and covered her face under her crossed arms. "You sure are horrible, Sakura." She said solemnly.

The pink-haired girl scrunched her eyebrows together and with concern, walked to her friend who seemed absolutely somber. Taking a seat beside her, with her arms also crossed, she placed her head on them.

"Do me a favor, Sakura. Please don't ever mention him...that includes indirectly as well..."

Filled with regret, Sakura placed a hand of her friend's shoulder. She paused for a few moments and breathed in deep. At a low tone, she leveled her voice down enough for her friend to sense her compassion. "...I didn't think you'd still be this beat up about him, even if it's been two years..." She softly patted her friend in support. "If you feel so strongly about this, then I won't mention him at all."

"..." She nodded in agreement. "You don't understand how serious it is and what i've felt, Sakura. So, don't make it sound like a simple joke when it is anything but that."

"I-I understand..." Her words were cut afterwards, for Sakura had no mind on what else to say to this situation.

Dead silence befell on the two of them. Words of comfort weren't enough to compensate for what was felt by the young blonde apparently.

DI-DI-DDINNNGGGGG!!

The bell on the door rung. Instead of Ino doing the usual greeting, Sakura stepped up and became her replacement. "Welcome to Yamanaka's flower sh--"

Much to their dismay, unwanted events occuring at the PERFECT time seemed very likely for the two of them. Karma loves them very much apparently.

Ino's eyes shot out in surprise. _Shit...it's HIM._

"Oh hey, Shikamaru. What brings you here?" Sakura questioned him as she offered him a playful wave.

_That bitch is going down. She had to mention him even when I deliberately told her not to. Reciting his name and seeing him in person at once...I swear...it feels as though a million hands are ringing around my throat right now..._ Enraged, Ino kept her head at the opposite direction her worst fear had came from. She rested her elbow on the table and covered her mouth with her hand as her eyebrow twitched furiously. An agitated Ino was a human version of a mad bull.

"Hey there Sakura...Ino." He approached them in a casual manner. Oblivious to him, Sakura could sense his uncomfortablility in a place like this. Hell, anyone could see the man shaking in the knees. Not to mention, it would look as though he applied some blush before his arrival--his cheeks were a ruby red. Just what was it exactly for him to act in such an unusual manner? The answer: Who the hell knows? He possibly felt embarassed to walk in a girly shop like this and seen buying flowers for someone special or having to be in the same cubicle as the girl he avoided for the past two years.

Shikamaru had always been a pain to read. He was always such a deceiver. "Erm...I came here to pick up some flowers my mom ordered...or something like that." He had a hand in his pant's pocket and looked away to the side as he spoke.

Sakura quickly looked at Ino to see any reaction. She was just as good as a statue at a museum. She didn't move an inch. "Eh...hold on for a little bit.." She hopped to her knees and swiftly led herself to the back of the shop. "Why the hell am I doing this? I don't even work here..." She grumbled to herself as her temper began to flare.

Absolutely clueless, Shikamaru stood helpless. What an awkward situation...He thought to himself. _How lame..._

Ino refused to speak as she stayed in the same position for the next five minutes. As she did her best to not make a move, he tried to do the same and just stared at her in bewilderment. He was particularly amazed on how still she can manage to stay in. From the distance he was at from her, he couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing. She was that DAMN still. Shikamaru tapped his feet on the ground, just wondering what the heck he was going to do amidst the silence. Pulling at his shirt collar, he gulped, clearing his throat while at it.

"...Sooooo..." He slowly said, putting emphasis on the single-syllable word in an uneasy way.

Ino adjusted her head at a three-fourths view, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. She still refused to speak. She pouted and looked back where she was looking at before. Her heart thumped deep from the inside as she prayed to God for Sakura to hurry up..._besides, there hasn't been any orders from anyone in a while, especially from the Naras. Just what exactly is taking her long?_

Rummaging through his ponytail, he cleared his throat again. "H-how are you...t-these days?" He spoke once again, his voice quivering from nervousness.

Ino's eyes shot up again. _Did he just stutter? No way...he's never nervous about anything. Two years...and he's turned into this retard. And why the heck is he so nice all of a sudden? When did he ever try to start a conversation too?_ In pure annoyance, she brought herself up and pushed the chair two feet back. She swung her head toward his direction and gave him a nasty glare. Shikamaru looked back at her, unimpressed.

"And...that look's for what?" He said coolly, trying his best to win the staring contest.

Silence.

Ino was flustered as her face turned beet red from anger. Without a thought, she stormed to the door, brushing her shoulder hard against his as she left.

He rubbed his arm in order to soothe the pain and muttered: "Damn woman..."

"Sorry Shikamaru. I couldn't find any orders placed under your name." Sakura replied in a happy-go-lucky voice. She walked back to the table, questioning where her friend had went off to. "Say...did Ino leave the store?"

"Sure did." He said plainly. He huffed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He picked a random cigarette and pulled out the lighter, allowing the drug soothe his thoughts as he breathed in its aroma. "In all honesty, my mom didn't order any flowers." He walked up to the table and took a seat, the same one that Ino sat in. "My intention for coming here was to find her."

Sakura scoffed. "You wanted to speak to her, right? Well...I'll admit you're very creative on social interactions. I'll applaud you on that." She said sarcastically while she tapped one of her hands against the palm of the other twice.

Shikamaru placed his feet on the deck of the table. He nibbled softly on the white stick, careful on not chewing on anything he didn't want to taste. "Quiet, you. The only reason why I told you to get the flowers was you to go away and for me to finally talk to her."

She raised an eyebrow up high. She chortled. "Hmm...success?"

He looked at her in disgust and puffed a circle of smoke at her face. "Want me to hit you?" He smirked, watching Sakura return the exact expression. "I knew from the beginning it was complete failure. Actually, I'm content on the fact I've gotten the chance to see her, much less talk to her. It's just...she doesn't want to have me around." He squirmed in his seat, trying to find a comfy position to sit in. "Not like I'm offended or anything..." He said in a shy voice.

Sakura stood up, resting a hand on her hip. "Whatever you say, you lazy bum." She walked to the door and popped it slightly open. "Just what is it exactly that made you two into this?"

He looked at her inquisitively and threw his hand down. "Stupid. I know you know about it. You're Ino's BEST friend after all."

_Dammit. Got me good. But still...nothing wrong with hearing it again._ "Sure, but I'd like to hear it again. You know, just to make sure I got the facts right."

Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head and leaned further back. "What you've heard is without a doubt the truth."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and leaned her back against the door. "How can you be so sure?"

"You're asking me that question? When am I ever wrong?"

Sakura grumbled. Her arms were once again crossed as she pondered to herself a little bit. _What an ass...He's no good._ She cupped her chin once an idea popped in her mind. "Now that I think about it, you do have a chance to meet up with her again." She covered her mouth with a hand and snickered behind it. "You know her birthday?"

"What? Do you take me as a fool now?" He muttered, bringing his feet down to the ground. "It's in two days."

"Hehehe...yup." Sakura grinned brightly, moving her hands behind her back. "And.."

"She's going to have a party."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. And she's going to--"

"Have it in her place."

She raised her head slowly and eyed Shikamaru who in turn kept a sly grin on the corner of his mouth. "Yeah...Too bad th--"

"That I'm not invited. Yes, I know."

Now annoyed, she stared at him intently. "Yeah. I'm glad she ha--"

"Hates an ass like me." Shikamaru bit the cigaretter harder, slouching himself forward in his seat with his arms down flat on the table. He smiled. "Guilty as charged."

_It's no surprise why everyone thinks the same of him. A total smartass_. "At any rate, I don't think Ino would be satisfied to see you still here. It's best for you to go since you no other reason to be here."

The brown-haired boy lazily brought himself out of his chair. "I suppose." He dug both of his hands way down into his pockets and slouched forward as he approached the door. "If only..." He stated in a gentle, calm voice when he walked beside Sakura. "...she was easy to talk to."

Sakura felt a growing headache arising in her forehead. She felt as though her head was going to explode from his ranting. "To think you would've known better...the two of you were really close friends when you were little. I mean, you should at least know her by now. If not, that's nothing more than pathetic."

"You know what I trying to say. It's been two years since that happened. It feels as though I don't know her anymore and to be frank, she feels nothing more to me than an acquaintance." Taking another huff from his cigarette, he sighed in pain. "But then again, all that I am is a hypocrite."

With her curiousity increasing, she puckered her lips together. "What's that?"

He sighed once again, this time showing how coarse his throat was becoming. "Let's put it like this. No matter how you know about me, you really don't know anything."

"Why's that?"

Shikamaru scoffed, crushing the tip of his stick with the palm of his hand, ignoring how bad the burn felt when it came into contact with his skin. "That's just the way I am. In all honesty, I wouldn't care if you'd call me an ass or a bastard or whatever word you have in mind for me. Hell, it's all true no matter what."

Sakura shook her head and shut her eyes. "...I..I guess I couldn't agree with you more." She said straight out. Concurring with him seemed all so wrong, all because it was a bit offensive.

Shikamaru took a glance at Sakura's face and brought his hand up to the door knob. "Well, can you at least do me favor?"

Almost pressured to push him out of the door, she went ahead and allowed him to speak. "Just tell her that..." He scratched the back of his head. "T-that..I'm sorry."

Sakura tilted her head upward to the ceiling. She did a few breathing intakes and then scowled at him. "I think being more specific would be more helpful."

He rolled his eyes and pushed the door outwards a little. He stayed in that position as he felt the wind blow the little strands of hair that tickled his forehead. "Everything, I guess. Especially for the way I am."

Her irritation seemed never to cease. She shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead, hoping that maybe her thoughts would calm down. "You of all people would know what is right. As for me, I don't think it's right for you to tell me about it. You got to tell her."

"You think it's that simple?"

"Very."

"Well...that's why I'm asking you to do it."

Sakura's eyes lowered down. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

Shikamaru chuckled sourly. "No, I'm just trying to get by the easy way."

"Sorry, but that won't do."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He walked three steps to the door and had himself lean against it. "Oh, by the way."

"Yeah?"

He looked at the ground and looked blankly at it. "For Ino, more than anything...all she wants is to stay away from me."

Sakura gave him a questionable look. Her mouth opened and then closed for a few moments. After a while, she tried to speak again. "How can you be so sure?" For a second or two, she came to realize how out of place that statement came from. "A-and how the heck do you know I asked Ino that?!"

The boy pushed the door open hard and stepped outside. He sighed hard and shut his eyes momentarily. Sakura carefully watched his actions and refused to make any sudden movement. She wanted to keep a close eye on him. "Well?"

"You're asking someone like me that?" He spoke gently yet hinted a bit of arrogance. He briskly walked away, leaving the girl in astonishment.

Sakura pouted and slowly collasped to the floor. "I'm so glad I don't like anyone." Her head was on the verge of exploding to pieces. She sighed very hard and felt her thoughts twist and turn in every corner of her brain. _It's not as if liking someone is that difficult, is it? _She pulled at both sides of her hair and screamed with a closed mouth. To her, she seemed like an idiot who didn't know what the word LOVE was. _What am I saying? It is a PAIN._ She allowed herself to fall more on the ground as she closed her eyes.

She inhaled a long breath and felt herself steaming up with annoyance, irritation, and frustration all in one package. If Shikamaru were still there, she would've forced him to give her a cigarette to smoke. Sakura had a somber look on her face and she lied on the ground, fatigue taking over her body.

_But then again...I could get used to being called a hypocrite._

Sakura smiled to herself. It was a smile of satisfication yet of deep concern.

* * *

Whhoooaaaa..Why the heck do I type so much? It's crazy. 4,000 and something words. It's only the first chapter as well. I REALLY don't understand myself.

Anyways, please read and review. R&R people. Since I said it more than once, i'll say it again. READ AND REVIEW!! If you at least some interest in this story, then please, comment away. I'd rather have reviews than favorites, but I don't mind. All I care about are the supporters and what you guys have to say about this story. oh and yeah, NO FLAMING. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, IF YOU DO. :\ be nice. i'm embarassed to even post this...

Stay safe, everyone.

-XiaoyuKaede


End file.
